Sharing of multimedia content among communication devices, including wireless and mobile devices, can be done directly through transmitting the data therebetween. This can be a time-consuming and costly effort. Use of an intermediary, such as an electronic mailbox, can save time and effort but still requires the sender to make each of the recipients aware of the existence of the multimiedia content. Additionally, not all of the recipients may be able to gain access to the electronic mailbox.